Love
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Ben and Ruthie, snowstorm brewing on Christmas Eve, they open gifts early. Carnivale smut. I wrote this out of boredom. M for sexual content.AU and oneshot.


It was Christmas Eve, and outside there was nothing but snow. The carnival was traveling through the Midwest. Ben could only hope that they wouldn't encounter a heavy snowfall. They settled in Missouri somewhere, one of those small towns in the state. Sure enough though, Samson ended up cancelling the shows halfway through, as the snow began to fall harder than it did. He wanted people to get home before it got worse.

"_Don't want to have it gettin' worse, and people stranded."_ Ben and Jonesy agreed with him and ran around to spread the word to the carnies. The people hurried out as fast as they could and they all closed shop. Samson stood in front of the gang.

"_Guys, I know you all wanted to go through with tonight, but a storm's a comin' and it's looking nasty. Get to your trailers; you're off for the rest of the night. Stay warm."_ Samson reassured them all it was going to be alright. He was a bit devastated himself, they wanted to work on Christmas Eve, and then take off Christmas Day, but it looked to be that they were going to be taking both nights off.

Ruthie and Ben headed back to the trailer they shared. They were cold, and Ruthie wanted to go get warm.

"_Hurry Ben…I'm cold."_ Ben took her hand, gently pulling her towards their trailer.

"_Come on, let's get inside. Then maybe we can open our presents to each other…"_

Ruthie smiled._"You already know what your present is."_

Ben laughed._"Babe, I didn't peek." _She elbowed him gently.

"_Admit it..."_ Ruthie said, opening the door to the large trailer. Ben thought for a moment and smiled.

"_Okay, I admit. I peeked."_ She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"_That's better." _

They entered the trailer. It was a large trailer, large enough to fit Ben and Ruthie both. The bed was huge, but the space was wide enough to accommodate both of them. Ruthie had spent months trying to make it feel more at home for Ben, and he could admit that it was the perfect little home for them in a sense. They had gotten married a year earlier, and Ben was proud of his wife. This Christmas would be the first one they spent as husband and wife, and they were both excited. Ruthie had a tree up in their trailer, and she and Ben went all out, decorating it with tinsel and some ornaments Ruthie found in storage when she was helping Ben move in.

Hanging their coats on the coat rack, Ruthie turned to Ben and smiled.

"Honey, its cold out and I think I'm going to get comfortable."

Ben nodded. He went to go heat up some water. Coffee would be wonderful right now. Scooping some grounds into the warm water, Ben mixed the concoction carefully until the liquid turned dark. They didn't have sugar, so he just poured it into a cup. Sipping the dark liquid, Ben could feel arms wrapping gently around his waist. Setting the cup down, he looked to find his Ruthie resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes staring at the liquid Ben was drinking.

"Is that coffee?" she said, smiling. Ben reached for the pot, and poured another cup.

"Have some, Ruthie…I figured we could use something warm to drink." Ben smiled, handing her the cup. She took it, and leaned up to kiss her husband.

"Thanks, dear." She took a sip. "No sugar?" Ben shrugged.

"We ran out, remember?" Ruthie nodded, realizing they ran out last week. But, this would do. She gulped down the coffee quickly, its warm liquid quickly warming her up. Looking at the tree, she turned to Ben.

"Why don't we open our presents for each other?" Ben smiled, and put an arm around Ruthie.

"It's our first Christmas as a married couple, so why not?" he went to the tree and got a small gift out from behind the tree. Ruthie grabbed the gift she was giving him, and they stood facing each other.

"Hope you like it, Ruthie." Ben said, handing her his gift. She looked at the small package and smiled.

"Oh Ben…you're such a sweetheart." She unwrapped it to find a jewelry box. Opening it, she found a necklace.

"It's so beautiful..." she hugged him and kissed him on the lips gently.

Ben wondered what she got him; the anticipation was making him nervous. Ruthie smiled and looked up at him lovingly.

"Now I'm bettin' you're wonderin' what I got you?" she said, smiling. Pulling the envelope from behind her, she handed it to him.

"Open it." Ben smiled, and opened it. Inside was a letter.

"Read it, honey." Ben sat down on the edge of the bed to read what she had written. Thinking to himself, he wondered how long it took her to put this all down in words. The letter read:

_Dear Ben,_

_If you're readin' this…it's Christmas. I want you to know I'm givin' you my love and undeniable support this Christmas. As your wife, I want you to know that I love both you and my Gabriel, and I'll support you in the decisions you choose to make…even if I think the idea is crazy. Merry Christmas my love, and now you can close this letter and kiss me now, you hear?_

_Love,_

_Ruthie_

Ben smiled and closed the letter, setting it on the nearby desk.

"Thank you." Ben mouthed. Ruthie smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"_Hush, my dear."_ She put her arms around his neck. Ben smiled, and put his arms around her petite waist. Pressing her close to him, he could feel her breasts push against his chest. Slowly his hands made their way up her blouse, establishing contact with her skin. First they ran across the indentations of her spine, and slowly, they made their way underneath her large breasts. Gently, he cupped them. Her response was to grasp his shoulder, her fingers clasping against his work shirt. Quickly he removed his hands from there, and she looked up at him, quivering.

"_What's wrong?"_ Ruthie whispered, her lips trembling. She wondered why Ben stopped. _Was it her?_

Lightly, Ben kissed her against her forehead. She smiled, and realized that he was waiting, waiting for her to reciprocate. She carefully unbuttoned her blouse revealing some cleavage. Ben smirked, realized what she was trying to do. And she was doing a pretty damn good job of it. Ruthie leaned upwards and kissed him on his lips.

Ben was taken aback. But he did what his conscience told him to do. Wrapping his arms around her waist again, he pressed her close against him and kissed her passionately. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss, fumbling around the trailer until they landed on the soft feather bed. Furiously, he unbuttoned the remainder of the blouse, removing it. The sensation of her cool skin against his hands made Ruthie shudder. She watched as Ben removed his work shirt, exposing his toned body. He unhooked her bra, which further exposed her skin to him. His hands made their way across her body, exploring her. Ben traced down towards her stomach, but when he got lower, she nearly cried out, and arched herself closer to him.

Pressing her lips against his neck, she kissed him gently, her fingers grasping his shoulder blades. Ben's hands made their way towards her breasts, and he pressed them together as he put his face in between them. Ruthie moaned against his ear, and he smiled as he teased her nipples with his index finger and thumb. She felt like the walls were going to crumble. Her fingers clasped against his shoulder blades, ready to pounce at any moment. Purring softly in his ear, she said,

"_Dear…"_ He always knew what she wanted.

She reached for him, stroking it gently. A growl escaped from Ben's throat.

"_Ruthie…"_ he muttered, incoherently. He was taken by her. Ruthie put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"_Hush, sweetheart."_ He nodded and fell into her warm and welcoming arms. Ben found himself in the middle, the cleavage of her large breasts. She continued, and he purred softly against her. When she was ready, she guided him to where she wanted him to be…with her. He thrusted against her movements and watched her reactions. A shrill cry escaped from her mouth as his hand reached lower, and those cries were followed by gasps and moans. Ben continued until she cried out, the words involving his name, and indicating that she was enjoying it. Ruthie fell into his arms and he embraced her.

"Merry Christmas, love. I love you." Ben said, caressing her brown ringlets that cascaded down her shoulder.

Ruthie whispered in his ear.

"_Merry Christmas to you too, darlin'. I love you too." _


End file.
